Goku vs Lex Luthor
by Gimp72
Summary: Superman is gone, and no one is left to protect Metropolis from Lex Luthor... or is there!


[Please take your time to review'

"Hahaha! Foolish Superman, clearly this is his biggest flop yet, leaving Metropolis defenceless as I, Lex Luthor, plunder the city for what it's worth. Hurry up with that Kryptonite, we need to get as much as we can before Superman comes back!" Lex said as his men began to rob the local laboratories of their precious Kryptonite. Lex chuckling to himself as everything was going smoothly as-

"Mr. Luthor, it's- GRAH!" A henchman had come to warn the super villian before the doors behind him erupted into a blast of blinding light. Everyone, covering their eyes, only lowering them once the light dimmed down, smoke taking it's place. There, in the middle of the cloud, a silhouette of a large man stood. Lex Luthor grinned and pulled out his Kyrptonite gun.

"Sorry Superman, but you're too late!" He said, firing his weapon at the presumed Man of Steel, only for the blast to bounce off. The silhouette only continued to walk closer, Lex firing more blasts out of panic. "I-Impossible! You can't be immune!" He said, finally emptying the clip.

"I'm giving you one chance, put down your weapons and surrender..." A... very different voice than that of Superman's said. Lex raised brow as out of the cloud of smoke, a man with wacky hair and orange and blue pajamas emerged. He looked like a karate fighter. Lex grinned.

"I see, you're not Superman, no wonder the Kryptonite gun couldn't work on you. No matter, men, take care of this guy." Lex's men raised their guns to the new man, firing bullets into him, but none of their shots doing anything at all. The man frowned evern further as he put two fingers to his forehead, disappearing from sight. The men looked around, very confused, but in seconds, all of them fell unconscious as the man appeared before Luthor. "W-Who are you!? Tell me!" Lex said.

"My name is Goku, and you're going to jail!"

"Goku!? What kind of superhero name is Goku!?"

-3 days earlier-

"Goku, mail here for you!" Chichi said calling from the kitchen, causing Goku to look very confused as he walked in.

"Me? Mail? I never get mail..." He said taking the letter from Chichi, opening it as he was very eager to see what this letter would bring. His face however lit up with happiness after reading the first few lines. "Hey, it's from Superman!"

"Oh, Clark, how is he doing?" Chichi asked, now very intrigued by the subject. A few months ago, Goku and Superman had teamed up to battle alien which neither could defeat alone. After the battle, Superman and Louis Lane had invited Goku and Chichi to a double date in Metropolis. Superman and Louis immediately regretted this as Goku ate through their money in his restraunt bill. She was very eager for Goku to continue reading the letter.

"He says he wants me to guard Metropolis while he's away with the Justice League! He says we can stay in his apartment while he's gone!" Goku smiled at Chichi. "Can we go?"

"Of course we can, I love Metropolis. And I can't even imagine the last time we took a vacation anywhere. C'mon, let's pack our things!" Chichi said, walking to their room.

-Current time-

Lex had his attorney bail him out from jail, if there was one thing Lex had, it was money. He fixed his tie, sighing as his latest plan was once again foiled, not by the Alien menance known as Superman, but by some, karate superhero guy named 'Goku'. His train of thought was broken as a shadow began to overcast him and attorney. He looked up to see an old chunck of the police building had come off and was now falling towards him. He ducked and covered, unable to do anything, he waited for the worst... which surprisingly never came as soon he heard claps and cheers. He looked back up to see Goku now holding up the giant chunk of rubble. He floated back down and threw it to the side, away from the people. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head as the people cheered for him. Goku wasn't used to this kind of praise to he blushed a little. Goku looked over at Lex and smiled.

"Hey, you're that guy I helped the police arrest. You must of learned your lesson if they let you out this early!" He said, waving towards Lex.

"You could say something like that..." Lex replied, frowning at Goku

"Haha, good, don't want to bring you in again!" And with that, Goku flew off into the sky.

"Goku hugh..." Lex said to himself, very intrigued by this 'Goku'.


End file.
